Monologues Intimistes
by britishtoune
Summary: Severus et Hermione se sont détestés, se sont aimés, s'aiment et s'aimeront pour toujours. On peut résumer ainsi ces écrits sans prétention.On peut considérer que ces textes sont des monologues théâtraux, laissant place à Hermione et Severus, une certaine
1. Rage

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait subir cela ?

Tu savais que je t'aimais depuis toutes ces années, et toi qu'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux, c'est de partir !

Tu m'avais promis, Severus ! Tu m'avais promis de m'aimer et de vivre avec moi à la fin de cette stupide guerre !

Mais maintenant je suis seule, désespérément seule !

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, j'ai souffert comme tout le monde mais là je suis entrain de me consumer.

C'est comme si je n'avais plus aucune force et que je me laissais mourir.

Mais POURQUOI ??

Je veux une réponse ! Severus tu m'entends, je veux une réponse ! Et ce n'est pas ces larmes qui coulent sur mes joues qui te feront revenir. J'avais besoin de toi, de ton amour, de ton être et toi tu m'as laissé.

La rage que je contiens difficilement est entrain de se déverser, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi ?

Je n'aime pas quand tu restes silencieux de cette manière. Tu te souviens lorsqu'on a prit conscience l'un et l'autre de l'amour qu'on se portait, dit moi tu t'en souviens… Parce que moi oui. Je venais réviser dans tes appartements, là où c'était le plus calme, là où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Je restais je ne sais combien de temps allongée sur le sol, te savoir dans la même pièce me permettait d'être calme.

Je t'aimais Severus et je t'aime encore… J'ai envie de l'entendre encore une fois de ta bouche, j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix me faire frissonner. Tu comprends ce que je te dis, je t'Aime, espèce d'idiot !

Je n'ai plus la force, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. C'est cruel de ta part d'être parti comme ça. Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir ! La mort est une chose qu'on doit vivre à deux tout comme l'amour ! Je t'en supplie reviens moi Severus !

JE T'AIME !!!

_Hermione pleure sur le corps sans vie de Severus, elle hurlera ces derniers mots avant de s'évanouir… Elle se réveillera quelques jours plus tard à Sainte Mangouste, la tête vide et le cœur brisé à tout jamais._


	2. Désespoir

Mais pourquoi sont ils si longs ? Ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attends devant cette porte, cette porte qui m'empêche de voir la femme que j'aime et qui est entrain de donner naissance à notre enfant !

Mais laissez moi entrer ! Je suis quand même le premier concerné !

Hermione…

Mon pas résonne dans ce couloir vide du château et je vois les ombres qui bougent dans l'infirmerie. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me faire attendre si longtemps !

Claquer ma main contre le mur ne servirait à rien et Hermione m'en voudrait. Le cri… Le fameux cri de la délivrance ! Mon dieu, je suis père… Un cliquetis ? La porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir la voir. Minerva ? Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ? Je veux voir Hermione !

Pourquoi je sens un vide, un froid en moi-même ? Minerva… Je vous en supplie, ce n'est pas vrai…

J'ai le monde qui s'écroule autour de moi, je sens une étreinte…

C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!!

Hermione !! J'ouvre le rideau qui la cache, elle est d'une pâleur de mort… Madame Pomfresh me tend un lange que je prends avec précaution… C'est une petite fille… Elle la reprend voyant que je ne tiendrais pas…

Mon monde s'écroule autour de moi une deuxième fois, je prends la main glacée d'Hermione dans la mienne, et je me mets à pleurer, pleurer tout ce que mon âme peut laisser partir… La guerre est finie depuis quelque temps et me voilà, père et veuf…

Hermione pourquoi es tu partie ? Pourquoi me laisser seule avec notre enfant, nous l'avons fait ensemble, nous devions l'élever ensemble !

Je t'Aime mon amour !

_Severus se laisse glisser à côté du lit d'Hermione et pleure à n'en plus finir, sa vie déjà brisée par tout ce qu'il avait vécu, vient une nouvelle fois de se casser en mille morceaux. _

_Madame Pomfresh dû lui donner une potion pour le calmer le temps que les funérailles soient organisées. _

_Le fameux jour, il se tenait dignement, sa fille dans les bras. Il l'avait appelé Aurore, comme elle le voulait. Dans un dernier élan d'amour, il murmura je t'aime au cercueil de la femme qui compta plus que tout au monde pour lui. Maintenant elle vivrait à travers sa fille._


End file.
